Handsome Prince Pretty Cure
Handsome Prince Pretty Cure is a fan series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It has a royalty, knight, element and prince theme. This is also a boy-cure series (with the last cure being a exception). Plot Pretty Cure And Allies Tatsuya Ryuu/Cure Blaze/Knight Blaze ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The first male cure to be awaken and is the leader of the cures. He's 15 years old and in his 3rd year of middle school. Tatsuya is generally a energetic, confident and pretty cool guy, but he can also be a hot-head, pushy and a bit snide and cocky despite this. At the beginning of the series, he has no experience in true friendship and what it means, but ever since he was given this pretty cure responsibility, he has gotten better and learn how to treasure his friends. He is on the soccer team at school. In civilian form, he has dark red hair and brown eyes. His alter ego is Cure Blaze and as a cure he at first found his new reasonability as a joke, but he learned to take it seriously and became a good and courageous fighter. In cure form he has bright red hair and red eyes. His element is fire. * The Fire Of Boldness And Passion Is At Your Service! I'm Cure Blaze! Haru/Cure Light/Knight Light ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The second male cure to be awaken and is the second-in-command of the cures. Light is hopeful, kind, sweet and well-mannered 14 year old boy in his 2nd year of middle school. He comes from a rich family, growing up with two older sisters. Light is a really sweet boy, but this could lead to some people taking advantage of him. He is said to have a lot of "friends" but he hangs around a girl named Ai who is also rich and is best friends with Light. In civilian form, he has light brown hair and pink eyes. His alter ego is Cure Light and as a cure he is a strong and determined fighter who never gives up hope. In cure form he has light pink hair and light pink eyes. His element is holy light. * The Light Of Compassion And Hope Is At Your Service! I'm Cure Light! Kin Heike/Cure Spark/Knight Spark ' ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The third male cure to be awaken. Like Haru, he comes from a rich family, but Kin can be spoiled and sometimes vain. However despite this, he can be confident, bubbly and optimistic. Kin also has a little sense of humor in his self. In civilian form, he has blond hair and hazel eyes. His alter ego is Cure Spark. In cure form he has golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. His element is thunder/lighting. * The Lighting Of Confidence And Strength Is At Your Service! I'm Cure Spark! '''Kino Maebara/Cure Evergreen/Knight Evergreen ' ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the forth male cure to be awaken. Kino can be a bit shy, but a intelligent, precise, down-to-earth 16 year old boy in his 1st year of high school. He is childhood friends with Kaito and strives to be part of the school council like him, but he strives to be more confident. In civilian form, he has black hair and green eyes. His alter ego is Cure Evergreen. In cure form he has lime green hair and green eyes. His element is nature/earth. '''Kaito Yuki/Cure Splash/Knight Splash ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the fifth and final male cure to be awaken and is the final cure to be awaken overall until later. Kaito is a down-to-earth, bright, peaceful and kind individual who is part of the student council. He is in his 1st year of highschool. Cure Breeze/Knight Breeze Cure Breeze is the only female cure of the team and comes later in the series. The Land Of Dreams King The Dark Illusions Cure Dusk ''' '''Dull Fog ''' '''Shade Ghost The monster of the day. It's really unknown what these monsters called, so they are called "ghost". Supporting Characters Ai Locations Kishi No Seishin Academy A middle school and high school mix into one. The Land Of Dreams The Land Of Nature Items The Dream Cologne The cures transformation item. Episodes Trivia * This series is inspired by Go! Princess PreCure and Cute High Earth Defense Club Love.